


Es pura atracción

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: Dexter está medio loco, M/M, Mandark es sexy, mamá entrometida, y que no sabe tocar la puerta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es pura atracción (Mandark x Dexter)Dexter se harta de estar sin seme, pero su computadora está ahí para algo, ¿No?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es pura atracción

el laboratorio de Dexter ni nunguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

 

Mandark x Dexter| One~shot

[En su laboratorio un niño, bueno ya no tan niño, se encontraba aburrido, sin su hermana mayor en casa su ritmo de vida se había alentado un poco, suspiró por quinta vez esa mañana, no estaba muy motivado que se diga para crear ningún nuevo invento, tampoco tenía trabajo atrasado y como ya había terminado su carrera... Bueno, en su vida no pasaban muchas cosas]

Creo que le haré caso a la estúpida de DeeDee y me pondré a buscar pareja- A sus 18 años, el mayor acercamiento al otro género que había tenido fue cuando aún era un frijolito y fue con la rara niña de enormes y aterradores ojos. Aunque tampoco era que le interesara estar con chicas, hace más de cuatro años que empezó a sentir las tan afamadas 'mariposas' en el estómago por más de un chico, aunque no le atraían los brutos, mucho menos busca pleitos, no por supuesto que no, él necesitaba a un hombre inteligente, alto... Porque si, todos tenemos acrofilia, según su mundialmente famoso cerebro, ¿Quién en sano juicio no quiere ser abrazado por un hombre(O mujer en todo caso, tampoco vamos a despreciar a los heterosexuales como ellos suelen hacer) alto?- Si, un hombre de casi dos metros sería ideal... Lo aceptó, me estoy yendo muy lejos... Aunque...-

[Y le vino a la cabeza como una revelación, ¡Su magnífica computadora podría encontrarle a un hombre con todas las especificaciones y exigencias que se le ocurrieran! Y si no aparecía... ¡Simplemente no existía! Y eso lo dejaría deprimido unos 10 segundos hasta que lo superara. Entonces se puso a pensar, ¿Qué quiero que tenga el hombre de mis sueños? Cabello negro, claramente, eso entraba en su lista, blancos dientes, mirada retadora, un CI parecido al suyo o igual, ¡ALTO! Eso es un importante requisito, que tenga buena presencia, porque seamos honestos, tiene que ser guapo, atractivo, sexy y que esté bien formado, todos sus músculos con buena forma... Si me están entendiendo... ¿Me siguen? Ok]

¡Computadora, busca alrededor del globo un hombre con las especificaciones que te voy a decir!- Y después de poner todas sus exigencias, como que no sea un bebedor, ni un jugador, mucho menos un fumador, lo primero que salió en su lista fue 'Susan' y no pudo más que morirse de la risa, cayéndose por accidente de su silla, se rió tan fuerte y tan prolongado que después le dolía el estómago, cuando pudo levantarse se dijo, ¿Porqué no? El cabezón ese siempre le gustó, era alto, inteligente y aunque de pequeño era una piedra en su zapato, quizás haya cambiado un poco su defectuosa personalidad y su forma de ser con sus padres... Aunque lo más importante para él sería que hubiera dejado de ser "malvado" así entre comillas, porque hay que aceptarlo, ese hombre nunca fue muy brillante a la hora de crear un plan malvado y funcional-

*Dexter, encontré 13 hombres de entre 19 y 22 años que se ajustan a todas tus especificaciones, ¿Quieres desechar a alguno?*- Le dijo la robótica voz de su ordenador, y se lo pensó, quitar del carrito los dulces que no le gustan, obviamente quitaría a los conflictivos, nótese, con los que tuvo agarrones científicos, o en palabras claras, con los que se peleó por criticar sus trabajos-

Oh si, empieza por quitar a...- Y rato después de quitarse a sus enemigos de encima, terminó con un sólo nombre en su lista, curiosamente también era uno de sus enemigos, realmente su primer enemigo, al que tenía sin ver 4 años, era una gran franja y esperaba que el cabeza de tazón hubiese cambiado lo suficiente, por lo menos que estuviera más alto... Y con ese pensamiento se quedó babeando su teclado, 1 hora pasó y de no haber sido por su madre ahí seguiría, pareciendo un niño que apenas tiene sueños húmedos con sus superhéroes favoritos, porque si, la rareza no acaba donde ya no vez, para allá sigue- ¿Qué pasa Mamá?-

Tú amigo vino a verte, ¿Lo dejo pasar?- Le preguntó a su hombrecito, hace ya mucho tiempo que sabía sobre la privilegiada mente de su hijo, desde que a los pocos meses de nacido había hecho esa pequeña lámpara con la bombilla, podía parecer despistada, pero siempre lo había sabido, era su madre después de todo, no había momento de su niñez en la que ella no estuviera presente-

¿Quién demonios está ahí arriba, computadora?- El chico estaba nervioso pero a la vez tranquilo, él no era una persona muy sociable, a excepción de la vez que DeeDee lo convirtió en rubio, esa vez hizo muchos amigos, por rara que parezca la cosa, al final los rubios si se divierten más-

*Dexter, obviamente tiene que ser Cerebro, le envíe una invitación de parte tuya, para que tuviera una cita contigo, creí que eso era lo que querías*- La cara que puso nuestro pelirrojo no tuvo igual, poquito más y terminaba en el suelo sin aire en los pulmones, como pudo se levantó de la silla y sacudió su ropa, corrió hacia la puerta de su laboratorio y cuando ya estaba en su habitación se encontró cara a cara, bueno no vamos a mentir, cara a pecho, con nada más ni nada menos que el gigantón de Mandark, bueno Susan, frente a él no quedaba nada del muchacho insignificante que él consideraba inferior, ¡No, claro que no! Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, con la nariz perfecta, siempre con los labios como un pato y sexy, porque había que admitirlo, ¡Estaba buenote!-

Has cambiado mucho Dexter- Mandark (Susan o Cerebro como les venga en gana) se quedó mirando al pequeño pelirrojo de 1,52, con un cuerpo con demasiadas curvas, la nariz perfecta, ojos verdes y con una extraña cadera, no rara, sino un poco ancha para la de un varón, muy bonito, bien rico que estaba y Mandark como todo un pervertido sólo sintió como se le movió la anaconda en sus pantalones- Tú sólo sabes mejorar... Ahora explícame, ¿Qué fue esa invitación?-

Pues fue eso, una simple invitación, creí que con la edad te harías más inteligente, pero veo que sólo te pusiste sexy- Dijo sin rodeos el más bajito, una de las cosas de ser Dexter, era que no tenía ese filtro que todos tenemos en la lengua, pues así era la cosa con ese niñito casi hombrecito, claras y concisa-

Y a ti al parecer el tiempo te ha hecho más desvergonzado, eso me agrada- Entonces hizo un sexuality, dejando a Dexter todo sonrojado y más caliente que un infierno... Nótese que lo dice por su cara, pervertidos- Y dime, ¿Para cuando tienes programada la boda?-

¿Qué boda?- Preguntó Dexter, su cara parecía confundida y claro como no, hizo una mueca más que adorable con su perfecta boquita, que para más de una cosa diferente servirá y en muchas de esas está pensando su Seme en potencia... ¡Que en potencia! ¡Su Seme!- Yo no me caso-

¿No? Pues hace una semana me encontré con DeeDee, estuvimos hablando un buen rato y ella me dijo que te ibas a casar con Miles Dunphy- Ahora si, el pelirrojo se puso de cada color del arcoiris, quedándose al final de rojo intenso, hizo ademanes de querer vomitar, se levantó y se agitó como una maraca, se sentía raro- ¿Qué te pasa?-

Jamás me casaría con ese adefesio, ese es más Uke que yo, ¡Y vaya que yo soy Uke! Ese estúpido se cree que puede conmigo pero eso no va a pasar jamás- Y entonces empezó a soltar insultos, puro insulto bien fuerte, hasta que Mandark se levantó y lo alzó en brazos, lo sentó en la mesa y claro... Empezaron a comerse como si la boca del otro fuera un helado, uno de chicle o lima, o... de ¡Chocolate!-

¡Chicos por favor, denle un tiempo a la relación y después se ponen a darme nietos, pero por favor, respeten un poco!- Y ambos se separaron como si quemaran, tan rojos como el pelo de la señora que aún estaba parada en la puerta sonriendo, su pequeño hijo se bajó de la mesa y se sacudió el inexistente polvo de su ropa y Mandark... Pues él se aclaró la garganta... Intentando alejar a la vergüenza de su cuerpo- Bajen, acabo de preparar una rica merienda para ustedes-

[Y aún muertos de la vergüenza siguieron a su madre/suegra, uno de los dos, quiso tomar la mano del otro, pero en vez de sentir los dedos del otro apretar los suyos, sólo recibió un buen apretón en las nalgas... Uno aprende a estar con los semes... Y más si son pervertidos]


End file.
